<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“YOU LOOK SO SEXY IN THAT COSTUME.” w/ Roman Reigns by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402545">“YOU LOOK SO SEXY IN THAT COSTUME.” w/ Roman Reigns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [113]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— For the Halloween story- Roman Reigns; Halloween Party; “You look so sexy in that costume”. Smutty goodness, please! Maybe he’s Superman and she’s Wonder Woman? -@taryndibiase</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pairings: Roman Reigns x Fem!Reader</p>
<p>Featuring: just you and Roman</p>
<p>Summary: Roman and You never really make it to that Halloween party.</p>
<p>WARNINGS: smut, oral (fem receiving), sex, daddy kink, dirty talk, unsafe sex {wrap it before you tap it folks}, my editing, my smut writing, my editing (cause writing on an IPad is hard work- well to me it is)</p>
<p>Word Count: 1825</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Reigns &amp; Reader, Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [113]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“YOU LOOK SO SEXY IN THAT COSTUME.” w/ Roman Reigns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="chapter preface group">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="userstuff module">
  
  <p> </p>
  <ul>
<li class="caption ogcap body">
<div class="captext">

<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roman tapped the TV remote on his thigh. His eyes intently watching the football. As he waited for you to come down the stairs.</p>
<p>Roman was so engrossed in watching the game, that he didn’t hear the sound of heels clicking against the wooden floors.</p>
<p>Roman didn’t realise you spoke. He only realised you were ready when you stood in front of him. Blocking the view of the television. Roman was about to complain but stopped. His mouth slightly a gap, as he looked at the Wonder Woman costume you had on. His eyes darkened with lust, as he bit his lower lip. His eyes roaming over your body hungrily.</p>
<p>“You ready to go?” You spoke. Leaning towards him, and grabbing the TV remote from him. Giving him a good view of your cleavage. Roman licked his lips. Shifting uncomfortably. Your eyebrow arched at him.</p>
<p>“You look so sexy in that costume.” Roman huskily spoke. Making your heart rate spike. You gulped. Clenching your thighs together, trying to stop the dull ache from forming in your core.</p>
<p>“And you look sexy in that Superman costume.” You gasped out. Making Roman smirk. He sat up a bit. His hands grabbing your waist. Pulling you closer to him, until you were standing in between his legs.</p>
<p>“Let’s skip the Halloween party, and have a party of your own.” Roman purred out. Pulling you onto his lap. You straddled his lap. Both your legs on either side of him. Your hands rested on his chest. You felt yourself get wetter by the second.</p>
<p>You nodded your head frantically. Your hands cupped his cheeks. Bringing your mouth closer towards his. Kissing each other fiercely. Eyes fluttering closed.</p>
<p>Roman’s hands rested on your ass. Grabbing your ass roughly, as the both of you continued to make out heavily. Your hands trailed down to his chest. Then to the half buttoned-up white dress shirt. Your fingers fumbled with the buttons, while Roman groped your ass roughly. Once you unbuttoned his shirt, you ripped it off, making Roman pull his hands away from your ass. So he could take it off. Though both your lips were still connected together.</p>
<p>Your breasts pressed against his chest, grinding your hips against his. Making Roman moan loudly, his hands grabbed your ass again. Grinding back. Your fingers curled around his tie.</p>
<p>You pulled your mouth away from his. Your eyes fluttered open. Your lips went straight to his neck. Sucking harshly on the skin. Roman let out a loud moan. His head falling back, giving you full access of his neck. Roman’s hands wandered up towards the zip of your dress. Pulling it down. His fingers looping in the spaghetti straps of the costume dress, tugging them down your body, till it pooled to your waist.</p>
<p>Without warning, Roman flipped you onto the couch. Making you let out a surprised gasp. Roman hastily pulled your costume down your body. Discarding it on the floor. Your hands gripped the hem of his superman logo tee, pulling it up, and over his head. Tossing it over the couch. Your fingers wrapped around his tie again. Wrapping your legs around his waist. You tugged on the tie, pulling him closer to your body.</p>
<p>Your breasts pressing against his chest. Romans mouth quickly attached itself to your jaw. Leaving light kisses along your jawline, then trailing his lips down towards the valley of your breasts. His hands cupping your boobs, a moan slipped from your lips. Roman smirked as he moved his mouth towards your left breast. Lowering his mouth down towards your nipple. He swirled his tongue around your nipple. Making you let out a loud moan while gripping the tie even tighter. Roman continued to swirl his tongue on your nipple for a minute or so. Then attached his mouth around your breast. A gasp escaped your mouth, then a moan. Your other hand quickly flew up towards Romans hair. Your fingers tangled in his hair, as he continued to suck on your left breast, while his other hand massaged your right breast.</p>
<p>Roman sucked on your breast for a few more minutes, before doing the same to the right breast, as he did to the left breast. Making you quiver and writhe underneath him. While being a moaning mess.</p>
<p>Roman’s mouth moved away from your breasts, trailing down towards your navel, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses along the way. Roman’s mouth stopped at the waistband of your Brazilian panties. His gaze averted towards your face. Seeing you staring at him with lustful eyes. Your fingers gripped his hair tighter, as he lowered his mouth down towards the waistband, his teeth clenching down onto the waistband. His eyes still were locked on you. Your heart rate speeds up, as he tugged your panties down, all the way to your ankles.</p>
<p>Romans mouth pressed against your ankle. His mouth trailing feather light kisses up towards your inner thigh. Roman moved onto the other leg, repeating the same action, till he reached your wet core. His mouth hovering over your wet core. His warm breath fanning your wet core. Making you let out a small moan while writhing.</p>
<p>Romans mouth slowly lowered down towards your wet heat. His mouth moulded against your wet heat. Making you suck in a deep breath. Your fingers gripped his hair even tighter. Back arching as you bucked your hips forward, grinding your core into his face, slightly moving your hips to create friction.</p>
<p>Roman’s hands grabbed your hips pinning them down onto the couch.</p>
<p>Romans eyes still fixated on you, as he started to suck. Your head fell back as pure euphoria coursed through your body. You wrapped your legs around his head, bringing his mouth closer to your core.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” You moaned. As he continued to eat you out.</p>
<p>“Yes.” You repeated endlessly. Grinding your core against his mouth. Gripping his hair tighter, as he continued to suck while gliding his tongue up.</p>
<p>You writhe as he continues to eat you out. Your moans getting louder, gasping every so often. Coaxing Roman even more.</p>
<p>You felt the familiar sensation form in the pit of your stomach. Pulling Roman closer to your slick wet heat. Making Roman hum, as he continued to suck and lick. Roman sensed you were close to your release. Plunging the tip of his tongue into your slick wet heat.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, right there, Ro, fuck.” You moaned out. Eyes opening then fluttered closed. Grinding against his tongue.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m close, oh, fuck, Ro.” You gasped out heavily.</p>
<p>Roman let out a hum. Curling the tip of his tongue, which made your orgasm arise. Toes circling on the back of Romans shoulder. Letting out a moan, then a small whimper, as your orgasm took over your body, trembling slightly, as your wall clenched. Roman continued to fuck you with his tongue. His thumb going to your clit. Rubbing circles.</p>
<p>“Ro.” You moaned out. As you cummed on his tongue and mouth.</p>
<p>Roman continued to tongue fuck you. While your orgasm rode out. Roman gave one final tongue thrust before pulling away. His lips coated in your juices. He swallowed your juices, then licked his lips, all the while his eyes were on you. Making your breath hitch.</p>
<p>Roman slowly got off the couch, undoing his jeans, and tugging them down, to his ankles. As well as his boxer. Freeing his throbbing cock. His cock sprang free, making you lick your lips hungrily, then bite your lower lip. Just as he was about to take off his tie, your voice stopped him. Halting his hand around the tie.</p>
<p>“Keep it on.” You demanded. Making Roman arch his eyebrows at you. Making your face flush.</p>
<p>“Kinky.” He smirked. As he climbed on top of you. Hovering above you. Resting all his weight on one arm that was situated by your side. While he grabbed his throbbing shaft. Lining it up with your entrance.</p>
<p>You arched your back in anticipation, waiting for him to enter you. But instead of entering you, he teases your entrance with the tip of his cock. A surprised gasp escapes your mouth. Your legs automatically circling around his waist.</p>
<p>“Patience, baby girl.” Roman hummed out. Continuing to run the tip of his cock up and down your entrance and your folds.</p>
<p>“Please daddy.” You begged out. Making him bite his lower lip. While a low growl escaped his lips.</p>
<p>Without warning Roman penetrated into you. Making a choked gasp escape your mouth. Eyes widening, then fluttering closed. Your head falling back onto the couch cushion. As he picked up the pace. Thrusting faster.</p>
<p>“You like that, baby girl? You like daddy’s cock inside your tight pussy?” Roman asked, in a low growl. Pressing his chest hard against yours. Your breasts pressing hard against his chest. You nodded your head weakly. Wrapping your arms around the nape of his neck.</p>
<p>“Words, baby girl.” Roman growled out. Looking at you with lustful eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes….fuck…I love your thick cock in my pussy.” You moaned turned. Throwing your head back even more. Or as far as it can go.</p>
<p>“Oh, I know you do, and I love how your tight little cunt fits around me. How your walls clench around my cock.” Roman growled. Thrusting harder. Making your walls tighten around his thick cock.</p>
<p>Every time Roman thrust into you, your walls clenched around his cock. Driving him insane, and closer to his climax. Your toes curled with every thrust. Your nails digging into his back.</p>
<p>The familiar sensation building up in the pit of your stomach.</p>
<p>“Are you going to come again, baby girl? Because I don’t think I can hold on for much longer. Especially when You keep clenching around my cock, like that.” Roman growled out. Thrusting deeper and faster.</p>
<p>“Ro.” You moaned. Digging your nails into his back.</p>
<p>“Come for me, baby girl.” Roman commanded in a deep voice. Causing your orgasm to arise. Your back arching to its limit.</p>
<p>“Roman.” You moaned. As your orgasm washed over you. Clutching onto him for dear life. Fingernails digging harder into his skin, breaking his skin, and drawing blood.</p>
<p>“That’s it baby girl, fuck.” Roman moaned. Your walls clenching tight against his cock. Your juices coating his cock. Which prompted him to the edge of his climax. Roman gave one last sloppy thrust, before spilling his seed deep inside you.</p>
<p>Roman collapsed onto you. Both of your breathing heavily. A thick layer of sweat covered both of your bodies. Roman gently slipped out of you. Pulling your body towards his. Then rolled over onto his back. Pulling you on top of him. You curled into his chest. Snuggling into him. Letting out a content sigh. Roman raked his fingers through your hair. The other hand rubbing soothing circles up and down your back. Your eyes fluttering closed. Roman placed a tender kiss on the top of your head…</p>
</div>
</li>
</ul>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>